Spyro Poop Fiction
by Nazza
Summary: A parody of the famous Pulp Fiction, with characters from Spyro 2. The Final Episode up
1. Spyro's Day

=================SPYRO THE DRAGON===================  
===================POOP FICTION=====================  
  
Yay! Another none-Nazza story!  
This one is about an eventful day that Spyro and his friends have, and is a parody of  
Pulp Fiction (yes, there are so many of these nowadays)  
If you enjoy this, check out Master of the Cucco's Zelda-version of Pulp Fiction  
  
[1]  
SPYRO'S DAY  
  
  
Spyro was relaxing near the Glimmer portal in Summer Forest, watching the butterflies pass by,  
when Elora's fairy friend came buzzing along.  
  
Fairy that I can't remember the name of: How's life going, Spyro?  
Spyro: Good, as I haven't had any quests in a while.  
Fairy: Well too bad, because I have a quest for you.  
Spyro: Great, you just *have* to wreck my holiday every time I get a break. What's it this time?  
Fairy: They're having troubles in the Winter Tundra.  
Spyro: And?  
Fairy: They want you to go and try to resolve the problem.  
Spyro: Okay. But don't expect me to do anything else after this.  
Fairy: I won't. But there *is* this thing...hey, where'd Spyro go?  
  
Spyro charged toward the building that separated Glimmer from the rest of the Summer Forest portals.  
He jumped off the broken ledge and glided over to the other side. There he met Hunter, the fastest tiger in the Summer Forest.  
  
Hunter: Hello Spyro, watcha doing?  
Spyro: Elora's fairy friend sent me on a quest to Winter Tundra.  
Hunter: Oh wow! It might be a good break from the hot weather we've been having here in Summer Forest!  
Spyro: I hope it's at least pleasantly cold.  
Hunter: I have to do something in the Autumn Plains. Maybe I'll come see you when I'm finished.  
Spyro: I'll see you soon then. Goodbye!  
Hunter: See you later, Spyro! (waves as Spyro leaves)  
  
Spyro charged down the hill, zoomed past Moneybags who was near the water, giving him such a fright that he fell backwards into the water.  
Spyro charged forward until he came to the portal to Winter Tundra. He jumped in, and was transported to the cold snowy place.  
Spyro ran down the steep slope, looked around to see if there were any enemies, then went through the gates into the "courtyard" of the castle that loomed ahead of Spyro.  
He looked around at the different portals, wondering who was having troubles in the Winter Tundra.  
Suddenly, two robot farmers ran out of one of the portals.  
  
Spyro: What's wrong?  
Farmer 1: There's a swarm of robot bugs in there that are threatening to kill us.  
Farmer 2: Yes.  
Spyro: Do you want me to see if I can get rid of them?  
Farmer 2: Yes.  
Farmer 1: Beware, they have fangs, and they can shoot fireballs at you.  
Spyro: I can shoot fire as well, don't forget.  
Farmer 2: Yes.  
  
So Spyro entered the portal, and found himself at Robotica Farms. There was a swarm of bugs that flew at Spyro, so he got ready to flame them.  
The bugs slammed into Spyro before he could do anything, and he was pushed out into the Winter Tundra through a portal.  
  
Farmer 1: Aargh! They've escaped!  
Farmer 2: Yes.  
  
Spyro flamed at them, and slowly he got all of them.  
  
Spyro: That's the last of them.  
Farmer 2: Yes.  
Farmer 1: I hope so.  
Spyro: Was that all I had to do?  
Farmer 2: Yes.  
Farmer 1: No, I think they're having some problems in another portal somewhere.  
  
With that, the two farmers went back into Robotica Farms.  
Spyro headed for the gate out of the "courtyard" but suddenly they slammed shut.  
  
Spyro: Hey! Who shut the doors!  
Moneybags: And how much *gems* do I get for this job?  
Spyro: (gasp) It was Moneybags!  
  
================================================================  
  
Next Chapter: Moneybags' Day  
If you enjoyed this, please tell me.  
P.S. You might have noticed in half of my stories I write in script and  
in the others I write dialogue. This is because half of my fanfiction is done  
in Word and the other half in Notepad.  
================================================================ 


	2. Moneybags' Day

=================SPYRO THE DRAGON===================  
===================POOP FICTION=====================  
  
The story of an eventful day in Avalar continues...  
  
[2]  
MONEYBAGS' DAY  
  
Moneybags was standing near the small pool in Summer Forest waiting for someone to come along so  
he could offer several items (for a price, of course).  
Moneybags waited, and soon Elora came up to him.  
  
Moneybags: How may I help you, Elora? Want some rare items, for a small fee?  
Elora: Sorry, Moneybags, but I'm not buying anything. Have you seen Spyro lately?  
Moneybags: No, sorry Elora. Are you sure you don't want to *buy* something off me?  
Elora: I'm sure. Well, thanks for your help Moneybags.  
  
With that Elora left.  
  
Moneybags: Hmm, I wonder why she wanted Spyro.  
  
Moneybags looked around, hoping that someone would come along to buy something off him.  
He turned, and saw Spyro charging toward him.  
  
Moneybags: Ah, Spyro! My favourite customer! Do you want anything?  
  
But Spyro didn't seem to hear Moneybags. He zoomed straight past, knocking Moneybags into the water.  
Moneybags started panicking, trying to swim back to the surface. He dropped one of his bags full of gems,  
and started to float back to the surface.  
  
Moneybags: (while underwater) Nooooo!  
  
He tried to swim back down, but couldn't. He watched, as he slowly rose, at the bag which slowly sank.  
It hit the bottom of the pool, and all the gems fell out.  
Moneybags got out of the water, and dried himself off.  
  
Moneybags: That Spyro! He makes me so *mad* sometimes!  
  
Moneybags noticed someone jogging towards him. He couldn't make them out at first, but then realised it was Hunter!  
  
Moneybags: Hunter! Thank goodness there's someone around to talk to.  
Hunter: Sorry Moneybags, but I can't talk or buy anything at the moment.  
Moneybags: Did you see what Spyro just did? He knocked me into the water! I dropped a bag full of gems, there must've been 500 gems worth!  
And he just knocked me into the water!  
Hunter: Spyro's just a bit busy today, Moneybags.  
Moneybags: Yes, I'm *sure* he's busy. Busy knocking people over!  
Hunter: Look, Moneybags, I'd like to stay and chat, but I need to do something in Autumn Plains.  
Moneybags: Ooooh, can I come?  
Hunter: You aren't going to charge me for it, are you?  
Moneybags: Why no, of course not! (hmm...that seems like a good idea...)  
Hunter: Okay, you can come with me, but I'm not paying anything! If there's a toll to get over a bridge, you'll be paying it!  
Moneybags: I'm usually the one who *collects* the toll.  
  
So Moneybags followed Hunter to the portal to Autumn Plains. Hunter jumped in and disappeared, and  
Moneybags followed.  
They appeared in Autumn Plains, near a portal to Zephyr.  
  
Moneybags: What do we need to do?  
Hunter: We need to go to Skelos Badlands, Moneybags.  
Moneybags: Why do we need to go there?  
Hunter: One of the dinosaurs has gone crazy. We need to capture it.  
Moneybags: Very well then.  
  
The two walked into the portal to Skelos Badlands.  
  
-At Skelos Badlands-  
  
Short Skelos Badlands Man 1: Aargh! Help us! The dinosaur's on a rampage!  
Skelos Badlands Person 2: Yes.  
Skelos Badlands Person 3: Please! Someone help us! Where's Spyro when you need him?  
Hunter: Don't worry, I'm here, there's no need to worry.  
Skelos Badlands Person 1: Who's the large guy with you?  
Hunter: Umm...he's my uh...sidekick! Everyone, meet my sidekick Moneybags!  
Skelos Badlands Person 2: Yes.  
  
Hunter looked around for the dinosaur.  
  
Hunter: Where's the dinosaur?  
Skelos Badlands Person 3: Over there!  
  
Hunter looked at where he was pointing. But Moneybags was running back for the portal.  
  
Moneybags: I've gotta get out of here!  
  
He ran through the portal and back into Autumn Plains. Then a dragonfly buzzed around behind him and ran into him.  
  
Moneybags: Who - what - oh, Sparx, hello.  
Sparx: Buzz buzz buzz.  
Moneybags: Where's Spyro? I'm not sure, but I think he went to the uh...Metro Speedway! Yes, he went there.  
Sparx: Buzz buzz.  
Moneybags: No problem, Sparx. If you ever need help, just ask.  
  
With that Sparx flew off.  
Moneybags looked around, hoping no one would see him. He ran for the portal to Winter Tundra, but bumped into Elora,  
who was coming out of the Breeze Harbour.  
  
Moneybags: I'm so so sorry, I didn't see you there -  
Elora: That's okay. Have you seen Spyro since last time we met?  
Moneybags: Um, yes, he um he went to the Metro Speedway.  
Elora: Thanks Moneybags.  
Moneybags: By the way, I could do with a donation, do you think you-  
  
But Elora was gone.  
So Moneybags ran over to the portal to Winter Tundra, and jumped in. He arrived, and ran down the steep slope.  
As he reached the bottom he saw Spyro inside talking to some robot farmers.  
  
Moneybags: Spyro!  
  
But Spyro couldn't hear him. So he moved to the side to watch without being seen.  
Moneybags watched the two farmers go back into Robotica Farms, and Spyro turned around and ran for the gate out  
of the "courtyard" of Winter Tundra. Moneybags jumped as the gates closed.  
Moneybags jumped as someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Hunter: Calm down, Moneybags, it's just me.  
Moneybags: What do you want?  
Hunter: I have a job for you.  
Moneybags: And how much *gems* do I get for this job?  
Hunter: A fair few.  
Spyro: Moneybags! Open these doors right now!  
Moneybags (shouting): What?  
Spyro: You shut the doors! I want you to open them now, or I'll flame you!  
Moneybags: Why can't you just fly up?  
Spyro: You know my wings aren't big enough!  
Hunter: Spyro! What's wrong?  
Spyro: Hunter? *YOU'RE* in this as well?  
Hunter: We didn't shut the doors! I was with Moneybags just then! He didn't do anything!  
Spyro: Then what's this I hear about a job?  
Hunter: I have a job for Moneybags, that's all.  
Spyro: Well could you see if you could find Elora for me?  
Hunter: Sure, Spyro.  
(To Moneybags) Do you know where Elora might be?  
Moneybags: (looks around suspiciously) Me? No, I haven't seen Elora all day!  
Hunter: Oh well, we'll have to try and find her ourselves.  
  
Moneybags and Hunter walked back to the portal to Autumn Springs.  
  
Moneybags: So what's this job?  
Hunter: It's in Fracture Hills.  
Moneybags: Did the satyrs get frozen in stone again?  
Hunter: Yep.  
  
So Moneybags and Hunter went to Autumn Springs. They climbed up a tower and along the walkway  
to the Fracture Hills portal.  
  
Moneybags: I'll go first.  
Hunter: Okay then, you go first.  
  
Moneybags walked into the portal, and was transported to Fracture Hills. He waited for Hunter to come through, but he never  
did.  
  
Moneybags: Hunter! Are you there?  
  
Moneybags walked over to the portal, but before he could walk through it the portal closed, and it was just an empty arch.  
  
Moneybags: NO! This can't *be*! I can't be trapped!  
Hunter: Goodbye Moneybags!  
Moneybags: NO! IT WAS HUNTER! HE SHUT ME IN!  
  
================================================================  
  
Next Chapter: Hunter's Day  
If you enjoyed this, please tell me.  
Will Spyro get out of Winter Tundra? Will Moneybags get out of  
Fracture Hills? Will Hunter get punished for shutting Moneybags  
in?  
All this and more in the next chapter.  
================================================================ 


	3. Hunter's Day

=================SPYRO THE DRAGON===================  
===================POOP FICTION=====================  
  
The story of an eventful day in Avalar continues...  
  
[3]  
HUNTER'S DAY  
  
Hunter was standing around the building that separated Glimmer to the rest of Summer Forest.  
Elora came running up from the Summer Forest section and went up to Hunter.  
  
Elora: Hunter, can you help me with something?  
Hunter: Sure, what's wrong?  
Elora: I have a job for you in Autumn Plains.  
Hunter: What do I have to do?  
Elora: One of the dinosaurs in Skelos Badlands has gone crazy and started attacking people for no reason! Do you think you could capture it?  
Hunter: Why do you need it captured?  
Elora: If you hold it for long enough it will go back to normal. If not, you might have to...you know...  
Hunter: You mean...  
Elora: Yeah. You might have to kill it.  
Hunter: Oh! I thought you meant I might have to feed it dog food!  
Elora: (laughs) See you later, Hunter!  
  
Elora walked back the way she came in.  
Before Hunter could head off to Autumn Plains Spyro came running up behind him.  
  
Hunter: Hello Spyro, watcha doing?  
Spyro: Elora's fairy friend sent me on a quest to Winter Tundra.  
Hunter: Oh wow! It might be a good break from the hot weather we've been having here in Summer Forest!  
Spyro: I hope it's at least pleasantly cold.  
Hunter: I have to do something in the Autumn Plains. Maybe I'll come and see you when I'm finished.  
Spyro: I'll see you soon then. Goodbye!  
Hunter: See you later, Spyro! (waves as Spyro leaves)  
  
Spyro charged off down the hill.  
Hunter jogged down towards the Autumn Plains portal, but was stopped by Moneybags.  
  
Moneybags: Hunter! Thank goodness there's someone to talk to.  
Hunter: Sorry Moneybags, but I can't talk or buy anything at the moment.  
Moneybags: Did you see what Spyro just did? He knocked me into the water! I dropped a bag full of gems, there must've been 500 gems worth!  
And he just knocked me into the water!  
Hunter: Spyro's just a bit busy today, Moneybags.  
Moneybags: Yes, I'm *sure* he's busy. Busy knocking people over!  
Hunter: Look, Moneybags, I'd like to stay and chat, but I need to do something in Autumn Plains.  
Moneybags: Ooooh, can I come?  
Hunter: You aren't going to charge me for it, are you?  
Moneybags: Why no, of course not! (hmm...that seems like a good idea...)  
Hunter: Okay, you can come with me, but I'm not paying anything! If there's a toll to get over a bridge, you'll be paying it!  
Moneybags: I'm usually the one who *collects* the toll.  
  
So Moneybags followed Hunter to the Autumn Plains portal. A few minutes later they were both in Autumn Plains.  
  
Moneybags: What do we need to do?  
Hunter: We need to go to Skelos Badlands, Moneybags.  
Moneybags: Why do we need to go there?  
Hunter: One of the dinosaurs has gone crazy. We need to capture it.  
Moneybags: Very well then.  
  
The two walked into the portal to Skelos Badlands.  
  
-At Skelos Badlands-  
  
Short Skelos Badlands Man 1: Aargh! Help us! The dinosaur's on a rampage!  
Skelos Badlands Person 2: Yes.  
Skelos Badlands Person 3: Please! Someone help us! Where's Spyro when you need him?  
Hunter: Don't worry, I'm here, there's no need to worry.  
Skelos Badlands Person 1: Who's the large guy with you?  
Hunter: Umm...he's my uh...sidekick! Everyone, meet my sidekick Moneybags!  
Skelos Badlands Person 2: Yes.  
  
Hunter looked around for the dinosaur.  
  
Hunter: Where's the dinosaur?  
Skelos Badlands Person 3: Over there!  
  
Hunter looked at where he was pointing. There was the dinosaur, going crazy. It picked up one of the Skelos Badlands people and swallowed it.  
  
Hunter: Okay, I'll hold it down by its arms while my sidekick - hey, where's Moneybags?  
  
Hunter looked around but Moneybags wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
Hunter: Oh well, I'll just have to pin down the dinosaur by myself.  
  
Hunter ran up to the dinosaur, who was about to eat another Skelos Badlands person, and tackled it. He wrestled the dinosaur,  
and held it down to the ground.  
  
Hunter: This is harder than I thought!  
  
Hunter held it down, and slowly it got less and less crazy.  
  
Skelos Badlands Person 1: Thank you for saving us!  
Skelos Badlands Person 2: Yes.  
Hunter: No problem. Look, I have to go now, so see you guys later!  
  
Hunter left Skelos Badlands and decided that Moneybags was probably trying to get someone to buy something.  
So he walked over to the Winter Tundra portal.  
Suddenly Elora's fairy friend appeared.  
  
Elora's Fairy: Hunter, I have a job for you.  
Hunter: Okay, what is it?  
Elora's Fairy: It's in Fracture Hills. The satyrs got frozen in stone again.  
Hunter: Again?  
Elora's Fairy: Again.  
Hunter: Okay, I'll see what I can do.  
  
Hunter jumped into the portal, and was transported to Winter Tundra.  
As he jogged down the slope he saw Moneybags standing near the gates into the "courtyard" of the castle. So he decided  
to sneak up on Moneybags and tap him on the shoulder, to give him a fright.  
After all, Moneybags had deserted Hunter in Skelos Badlands.  
Hunter tapped Moneybags on the shoulder and he jumped in fright.  
  
Hunter: Calm down, Moneybags, it's just me.  
Moneybags: What do you want?  
Hunter: I have a job for you.  
Moneybags: And how much *gems* do I get for this job?  
Hunter: A fair few.  
Spyro: Moneybags! Open these doors right now!  
Moneybags (shouting): What?  
Spyro: You shut the doors! I want you to open them now, or I'll flame you!  
Moneybags: Why can't you just fly up?  
Spyro: You know my wings aren't big enough!  
Hunter: Spyro! What's wrong?  
Spyro: Hunter? *YOU'RE* in this as well?  
Hunter: We didn't shut the doors! I was with Moneybags just then! He didn't do anything!  
Spyro: Then what's this I hear about a job?  
Hunter: I have a job for Moneybags, that's all.  
Spyro: Well could you see if you could find Elora for me?  
Hunter: Sure, Spyro.  
(To Moneybags) Do you know where Elora might be?  
Moneybags: Me? No, I haven't seen Elora all day!  
Hunter: Oh well, we'll have to try and find her ourselves.  
  
Moneybags and Hunter walked back to the portal to Autumn Springs.  
  
Moneybags: So what's this job?  
Hunter: It's in Fracture Hills.  
Moneybags: Did the satyrs get frozen in stone again?  
Hunter: Yep.  
  
So Moneybags and Hunter went to Autumn Springs. They climbed up a tower and along the walkway  
to the Fracture Hills portal.  
  
Moneybags: I'll go first.  
Hunter: Okay then, you go first.  
  
Moneybags walked into the portal, and was transported to Fracture Hills.  
Hunter waited a few seconds for Moneybags to get through fully, then was about to step through the portal when the strange  
sky-view thing that indicated it was working properly disappeared, and it was just an empty archway.  
  
Hunter: Uh-oh, Moneybags is trapped! Goodbye Moneybags!  
  
Hunter ran back to the Summer Forest portal and jumped in, hoping Elora was around to help him.  
  
Hunter: Oh please, I hope Elora's in Summer Forest!  
  
Hunter was running so fast he didn't see Elora, and bumped into her.  
  
Hunter: Sorry, I -  
Elora: That's okay, Hunter. Look, have you seen Spyro?  
Hunter: Yes, but I need your help first.  
Elora: What's wrong?  
Hunter: Moneybags is trapped in Fracture Hills!  
Elora: Oh, is he? We don't need to get him out, do we?  
Hunter: What do you mean?  
Elora: (in agitated voice) He told *me* and *Sparx* that Spyro was in Metro Speedway, but he wasn't!  
Hunter: That's because Spyro's stuck inside the castle at Winter Tundra!  
Elora: Oh, is he? I'm going to kill that Moneybags!  
  
Elora was about to run off when Hunter stopped her.  
  
Hunter: How are you going to get Spyro out? You will need our help!  
Elora: Are you sure I want *help* from that great buffoon!  
Hunter: How are you going to kill Moneybags, if he's stuck in Fracture Hills?  
Elora: Hmm...You've got a point. I'll come then.  
  
Hunter led Elora to the Fracture Hills portal.  
  
Hunter: See? It's stopped working!  
Elora: Hmm, I'll have to go get Sparx and the professor to help you out.  
Hunter: Okay, but be quick!  
  
Hunter waited as Elora left. A few minutes later the professor and Sparx came down the stairs to the empty portal.  
  
Professor: What seems to be the problem? Elora came and told me to come with Sparx ASAP. Then she said she was going to try and rescue Spyro in Winter Tundra!  
Hunter: Moneybags got stuck in Fracture Hills!  
Professor: Oh no! I'll see what I can do to get the portal opened.  
Sparx: Buzz buzz buzz.  
  
The professor tapped at a keypad on the side of the portal, trying several different combinations of buttons, but it wouldn't open.  
  
Professor: It's not working. Moneybags might be trapped forever!  
Hunter: Hey, where's Sparx?  
  
================================================================  
  
Hmm, where *is* Sparx?  
Next Chapter: Sparx's Day  
If you enjoyed this, please tell me.  
Half of the story has unfolded. The next half will have more twists, more excitement,  
more mystery, and more humour!  
All this and more in the next chapter.  
================================================================ 


	4. Sparx's Day

=================SPYRO THE DRAGON===================  
===================POOP FICTION=====================  
  
The story of an eventful day in Avalar continues...  
  
[4]  
SPARX'S DAY  
  
Sparx was chasing butterflies when Elora came up to him.  
  
Elora: Sparx, have you seen Spyro?  
Sparx: Buzz buzz.  
Elora: You haven't seen him all day? That's a bummer.  
Sparx: Buzz buzz, buzz buzz buzz?  
Elora: Why am I looking for Spyro? I need to tell him something.  
Sparx: Buzz buzz buzz?  
Elora: Yes, you can look for him as well. I'll be looking through Summer Forest.  
Sparx: Buzz buzz.  
Elora: Okay then, you go to Autumn Plains. I'll be coming there after I look through Summer Forest.  
  
So Sparx flew off in the direction of the Autumn Plains portal.  
He went through into Autumn Plains and went into several portals, but couldn't find Spyro.  
He was flying out the Zephyr portal, and towards the Summer Forest portal so he could tell  
Elora that Spyro wasn't in any of the ground Autumn Plains portals,  
he bumped into Moneybags who seemed in a hurry.  
  
Moneybags: Who - what - oh, Sparx, hello.  
Sparx: Buzz buzz buzz.  
Moneybags: Where's Spyro? I'm not sure, but I think he went to the uh...Metro Speedway! Yes, he went there.  
Sparx: Buzz buzz.  
Moneybags: No problem, Sparx. If you ever need help, just ask.  
  
With that Sparx flew off, back near the Zephyr portal to a whirlwind.  
(A whirlwind is a thing that lets you go up into a part of the "castle" of Autumn Plains)  
Inside the small room was a portal to Metro Speedway. Sparx entered...  
  
-Metro Speedway-  
  
There was a giant building that seemed to be a type of city protuding out of water. There were bungee-jumpers,  
pigeons on switches, all sorts of Metro Speedway things.  
Sparx did a lap of the circuit, going past the pigeons, the bungee jumpers, the little men in the boats, but couldn't  
find Spyro.  
Sparx got back to the start of the circuit and found Elora came out of nowhere.  
  
Sparx: Buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz!  
Elora: Really? Who told you to come in here?  
Sparx: Buzzybags!  
Elora: Moneybags! That little rat, I'm going to kill Moneybags when I find him!  
Sparx: Buzz buzz.  
  
So the two exited Metro Speedway.  
  
Elora: Let's go back to Summer Forest and tell the professor!  
Sparx: Buzz buzz buzz.  
  
The two went to see the professor, who was a small mole-like person with glasses, and he was always writing on a notepad  
with a pencil.  
  
Professor: What's wrong?  
Elora: We can't find Spyro!  
Professor: Why do you need Spyro?  
Elora: I have to tell him something, it's urgent!  
Professor: I haven't seen Spyro at all today.  
Sparx: Buzz buzz.  
Elora: Yes, you stay with the professor. I'm going to try and find Spyro in the Autumn Plains again.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Elora came back.  
  
Professor: What's wrong?  
Elora: Something's happened in Fracture Hills!  
Sparx: Buzz buzz?  
Elora: Hunter wants you two to come, try to help out!  
Professor: What about you?  
Elora: I've found out Spyro's in the Winter Tundra. Hunter needs your help now!  
  
Elora left, so the two went to Autumn Plains, into the "castle" and to the Fracture Hills portal, where they found Hunter.  
  
Professor: What seems to be the problem? Elora came and told me to come with Sparx ASAP. Then she said she was going to try and rescue Spyro in Winter Tundra!  
Hunter: Moneybags got stuck in Fracture Hills!  
Professor: Oh no! I'll see what I can do to get the portal opened.  
Sparx: Buzz buzz buzz.  
  
The professor tapped at a keypad on the side of hte portal, trying several different combinations of buttons, but it wouldn't open.  
  
Professor: It's not working. Moneybags might be trapped forever!  
  
At that moment Sparx was grabbed by his tail, and pulled into the Scorch portal.  
  
-At Scorch-  
  
Scorch, a sandy desert where Handle and Greta lived, was where Sparx met his kidnapper.  
It was Elora's fairy!  
  
Sparx: Buzz buzz buzz! Buzz buzz?  
Elora's Fairy: Hehehe! Why did I kidnap you? Because I'm evil!  
Sparx: Buzz! Buzz buzz?  
Elora's Fairy: I am the one behind all of this! Hahaha! Moneybags is stuck, and Spyro's missing, all because of me!  
Sparx: BUZZ BUZZ! BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!  
Elora's Fairy: Hahahahahaha! I'm *glad* you're angry! Hahahahahahaha! Because now I will lock *you* in Scorch! Hahahaha...  
  
The evil fairy was about to fly through the portal when someone jumped out and grabbed the fairy.  
  
Sparx: Buzz-buzz!  
Translation: Elora!  
  
================================================================  
  
Why did Elora's fairy turn evil and lock everyone up?  
Next Chapter: Elora's Day  
If you enjoyed this, please tell me.  
The eventful day has almost finished...will Spyro and Moneybags get out in time?  
All this and more in the next chapter.  
================================================================ 


	5. Elora's Day

=================SPYRO THE DRAGON===================  
===================POOP FICTION=====================  
  
The story of an eventful day in Avalar continues...  
  
[5]  
ELORA'S DAY  
  
Elora was strapped to a seat.  
  
Zoe (yay I finally found out the fairy's name! Thanks to ArissaGoldStripe): What are you going to do?  
Evil Fairy: I am going to take your place, and wreak havoc on Avalar hahaha!  
Elora: You'll never get away with this!  
Evil Fairy: Or will I? How can you foil my plans if you and your fairy are strapped to chairs?  
  
The evil fairy left the room.  
Elora looked around. There was a sharp knife in the room, so Elora jumped her chair over to it and tried to cut the ropes.  
Once she was free, she went over to untie Zoe, but before she could, she heard the voice of the evil fairy coming back.  
  
Evil Fairy: And to make sure you don't escape, this potion will make you fall unconscious!  
  
Elora hid in the corner of the dark room as the evil fairy came down a tunnel at the other end of the room.  
  
Evil Fairy: Aargh! Elora has escaped! I must start my plan earlier than expected!  
  
The evil fairy left.  
  
Elora (to Zoe): Sorry, I have to warn the others. I'll come back for you, I promise.  
Zoe: Okay.  
  
Elora ran up the tunnel, past several closed doors, and out into Summer Forest.  
  
Elora: Phew, I'm out.  
  
She continued to run, and came across two distressed men from Skelos Badlands.  
  
Skelos Badlands Man 1: We need help.  
Skelos Badlands Man 2: Yes.  
Elora: What's wrong?  
Skelos Badlands Man 1: One of the dinosaurs is on a rampage. He's attacking everyone, and he's already ate some of our friends!  
Skelos Badlands Man 2: Yes.  
Elora: Okay, I'll send someone to help you out.  
Skelos Badlands Man 1: Thank you.  
Skelos Badlands Man 2: Yes.  
  
The two Skelos Badlands men ran off.  
Elora ran up to the building that separated the Glimmer portal from the rest of Summer Forest.  
There she found Hunter.  
  
Elora: Hunter, can you help me with something?  
Hunter: Sure, what's wrong?  
Elora: I have a job for you in Autumn Plains.  
Hunter: What do I have to do?  
Elora: One of the dinosaurs in Skelos Badlands has gone crazy and started attacking people for no reason! Do you think you could capture it?  
Hunter: Why do you need it captured?  
Elora: If you hold it for long enough it will go back to normal. If not, you might have to...you know...  
Hunter: You mean...  
Elora: Yeah. You might have to kill it.  
Hunter: Oh! I thought you meant I might have to feed it dog food!  
Elora: (laughs) See you later, Hunter!  
  
Elora walked back the way she came in.  
  
Elora: Now, to find Spyro and warn him...  
  
Elora came across Moneybags.  
  
Moneybags: How may I help you, Elora? Want some rare items, for a small fee?  
Elora: Sorry, Moneybags, but I'm not buying anything. Have you seen Spyro lately?  
Moneybags: No, sorry Elora. Are you sure you don't want to *buy* something off me?  
Elora: I'm sure. Well, thanks for your help Moneybags.  
  
Elora left, and continued her search for Spyro.  
She soon came upon Sparx, who was chasing butterflies at the time.  
  
Elora: Sparx, have you seen Spyro?  
Sparx: Buzz buzz.  
Elora: You haven't seen him all day? That's a bummer.  
Sparx: Buzz buzz, buzz buzz buzz?  
Elora: Why am I looking for Spyro? I need to tell him something.  
Sparx: Buzz buzz buzz?  
Elora: Yes, you can look for him as well. I'll be looking through Summer Forest.  
Sparx: Buzz buzz.  
Elora: Okay then, you go to Autumn Plains. I'll be coming there after I look through Summer Forest.  
  
Sparx flew off in the direction of the Autumn Plains portal.  
Elora searched all of Summer Forest but couldn't find Spyro.  
  
Elora: I'll go to Autumn Plains then.  
  
Elora ran to the portal, jumped in, and was transported to Autumn Plains.  
She got to Autumn Plains, and ran to the nearest portal, which happened to be Breeze Harbour.  
  
-Breeze Harbour-  
  
She came across some pelicans.  
  
Elora: Excuse me, have you seen Spyro?  
Pelican 1: No, sorry Elora, we haven't.  
Pelican 2: Yes.  
Elora: You *have* seen Spyro?  
Pelican 2: No.  
Pelican 1: Yes.  
Elora: Is that a yes you have seen him, or a no you haven't seen him?  
Pelican 1: We haven't seen him.  
Elora: Okay then.  
Pelican 2: Yes.  
Elora: Is it alright if I search Breeze Harbour anyway?  
Pelican 1: Yes.  
Pelican 2: Yes.  
  
Elora searched all through Breeze Harbour, but couldn't find Spyro.  
  
Elora: Thanks for letting me search around.  
Pelican 1: No problem.  
Pelican 2: Yes.  
  
Elora entered the portal back to Autumn Plains, and bumped into Moneybags back in Autumn Plains.  
  
Moneybags: I'm so so sorry, I didn't see you there -  
Elora: That's okay. Have you seen Spyro since last time we met?  
Moneybags: Um, yes, he um he went to the Metro Speedway.  
Elora: Thanks Moneybags.  
  
Elora ran off in the direction of the Metro Speedway portal. She went up the whirlwind, and into the portal...  
  
-Metro Speedway-  
  
Elora appeared in Metro Speedway to find Sparx.  
  
Sparx: Buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz!  
Translation: Spyro isn't in here anywhere!  
Elora: Really? Who told you to come in here?  
Sparx: Buzzybags!  
Elora: Moneybags! That little rat, I'm going to kill Moneybags when I find him!  
Sparx: Buzz buzz.  
  
So the two exited Metro Speedway.  
  
Elora: Let's go back to Summer Forest and tell the professor!  
Sparx: Buzz buzz buzz.  
  
The two went to see the professor.  
  
Professor: What's wrong?  
Elora: We can't find Spyro!  
Professor: Why do you need Spyro?  
Elora: I have to tell him something, it's urgent!  
Professor: I haven't seen Spyro at all today.  
Sparx: Buzz buzz.  
Elora: Yes, you stay with the professor. I'm going to try and find Spyro in the Autumn Plains again.  
  
Elora ran off to the Autumn Plains portal, but before she could get there she bumped into Hunter.  
  
Hunter: Sorry, I -  
Elora: That's okay, Hunter. Look, have you seen Spyro?  
Hunter: Yes, but I need your help first.  
Elora: What's wrong?  
Hunter: Moneybags is trapped in Fracture Hills!  
Elora: Oh, is he? We don't need to get him out, do we?  
Hunter: What do you mean?  
Elora: (in agitated voice) He told *me* and *Sparx* that Spyro was in Metro Speedway, but he wasn't!  
Hunter: That's because Spyro's stuck inside the castle at Winter Tundra!  
Elora: Oh, is he? I'm going to kill that Moneybags!  
  
Elora tried to run off when Hunter stopped her.  
  
Hunter: How are you going to get Spyro out? You will need our help!  
Elora: Are you sure I want *help* from that great buffoon!  
Hunter: How are you going to kill Moneybags, if he's stuck in Fracture Hills?  
Elora: Hmm...You've got a point. I'll come then.  
  
Hunter led Elora to the Fracture Hills portal.  
  
Hunter: See? It's stopped working!  
Elora: Hmm, I'll have to go get Sparx and the professor to help you out.  
Hunter: Okay, but be quick!  
  
Elora ran back to Summer Forest, and found the professor and Sparx.  
  
Professor: What's wrong?  
Elora: Something's happened in Fracture Hills!  
Sparx: Buzz buzz?  
Elora: Hunter wants you two to come, try to help out!  
Professor: What about you?  
Elora: I've found out Spyro's in the Winter Tundra. Hunter needs your help now!  
  
Elora then left for Winter Tundra.  
  
Elora: I have to help Spyro!  
  
-At Winter Tundra-  
  
Elora ran down the slope to find the gates to the castle "courtyard" were closed.  
  
Elora: Spyro! Spyro, are you there?  
Spyro: Elora! Help me, I'm trapped in here and I can't get out!  
Elora: I have to tell you something, Spyro, it's very urgent!  
Spyro: What is it?  
Elora: There's an evil fairy, she's pretending to be Zoe and I think she's trying to shut everyone in the portals. Moneybags is trapped in Fracture Hills!  
Spyro: Your fairy was the one that sent me here!  
  
Suddenly the evil fairy appeared.  
  
Evil Fairy: Yes, it was I who locked Spyro in the castle, and I was the one who shut down the portals in and out of Fracture Hills!  
Spyro: Let me out!  
Evil Fairy: No, I won't let you out! Why would I lock you up if I was going to set you free again? No, I have work to do.  
Elora: What *work*? What are you going to do! Tell me now!  
Evil Fairy: Let's just say Sparx will be taking a *long* holiday in Scorch!  
Elora: How would you free Spyro and Moneybags?  
Evil Fairy: You wouldn't be able to. Only *I* can, because only *I* have the master key!  
  
With that the fairy zoomed off.  
  
Spyro: Now I won't be able to get out!  
Elora: Oh yes you will. I have the key!  
Spyro: But - but how?  
Elora: The evil fairy was stupid enough to have it hanging loosely in her pocket. It fell out when she flew away!  
  
Elora opened the gates and Spyro ran out.  
  
Spyro: Thanks Elora!  
Elora: Here, take the key and free Moneybags, I have to save Sparx!  
  
Elora ran off, jumped into the Autumn Plains portal, and took off towards the castle where the Scorch portal was located.  
  
Elora: Please let it be open!  
  
She found the portal open, and jumped into it.  
  
-Scorch-  
  
Sparx: Buzz buzz!  
Elora: Yes, I have come to rescue you!  
Evil Fairy: Well, well, well. Now I will lock you *both* in here!  
  
Elora tried to keep the fairy from exiting through the portal, but it was too late.  
  
Elora: Quick, Sparx! We might be able to get out!  
  
But before they could get out, the portal closed up.  
  
Elora: No! We're trapped!  
Spyro: No you're not! I'm opening up the portal now!  
  
================================================================  
  
Will they find the evil fairy and catch her in time?  
Next Chapter: The Final Episode  
If you enjoyed this, please tell me.  
Spyro has been freed. Has the fairy escaped? Can they catch her before she leaves Avalar?  
This has almost definitely been the hardest chapter. Elora was the one that had the most conversations with the other characters,  
and it was hard putting the conversations in the right order. And then I had to retype the conversations as well.  
Everything is revealed in the next chapter, The Final Episode.  
================================================================ 


	6. The Final Episode

=================SPYRO THE DRAGON===================  
===================POOP FICTION=====================  
  
The story of an eventful day in Avalar concludes...  
  
[6]  
SPYRO'S DAY  
  
LAST TIME...  
  
  
Spyro: Hey! Who shut the doors!  
Moneybags: And how much *gems* do I get for this job?  
Spyro: (gasp) It was Moneybags!  
  
SPYRO'S DAY CONTINUES...  
  
Spyro: Moneybags! Open these doors right now!  
Moneybags (shouting): What?  
Spyro: You shut the doors! I want you to open them now, or I'll flame you!  
Moneybags: Why can't you just fly up?  
Spyro: You know my wings aren't big enough!  
Hunter: Spyro! What's wrong?  
Spyro: Hunter? *YOU'RE* in this as well?  
Hunter: We didn't shut the doors! I was with Moneybags just then! He didn't do anything!  
Spyro: Then what's this I hear about a job?  
Hunter: I have a job for Moneybags, that's all.  
Spyro: Well could you see if you could find Elora for me?  
Hunter: Sure, Spyro.  
  
Spyro sighed.  
  
Spyro: I wonder how long I'll be stuck in here?  
  
-A While Later-  
  
Suddenly Spyro heard footsteps. Someone had come to get him out!  
  
Elora: Spyro! Spyro, are you there?  
Spyro: Elora! Help me, I'm trapped in here and I can't get out!  
Elora: I have to tell you something, Spyro, it's very urgent!  
Spyro: What is it?  
Elora: There's an evil fairy, she's pretending to be Zoe and I think she's trying to shut everyone in the portals. Moneybags is trapped in Fracture Hills!  
Spyro: Your fairy was the one that sent me here!  
  
Suddenly the evil fairy appeared.  
  
Evil Fairy: Yes, it was I who locked Spyro in the castle, and I was the one who shut down the portals in and out of Fracture Hills!  
Spyro: Let me out!  
Evil Fairy: No, I won't let you out! Why would I lock you up if I was going to set you free again? No, I have work to do.  
Elora: What *work*? What are you going to do! Tell me now!  
Evil Fairy: Let's just say Sparx will be taking a *long* holiday in Scorch!  
Elora: How would you free Spyro and Moneybags?  
Evil Fairy: You wouldn't be able to. Only *I* can, because only *I* have the master key!  
  
With that the fairy zoomed off.  
  
Spyro: Now I won't be able to get out!  
Elora: Oh yes you will. I have the key!  
Spyro: But - but how?  
Elora: The evil fairy was stupid enough to have it hanging loosely in her pocket. It fell out when she flew away!  
  
Elora opened the gates and let Spyro out.  
  
Spyro: Thanks Elora!  
Elora: Here, take the key and free Moneybags, I have to save Sparx!  
  
Elora ran off.  
Spyro ran off for Autumn Plains and when he arrived there, instantly started climbing the castle to get to the inside of the castle, where Fracture Hills is located.  
  
Spyro: I hope I get there in time!  
  
He found the Fracture Hills portal, and Hunter and the Professor standing next to it. The professor was trying to reprogram the Fracture Hills portal to work properly.  
  
Spyro: Is Moneybags stuck in Fracture Hills?  
Hunter: Spyro! How'd you get out?  
Spyro: There's an evil fairy pretending to be Zoe who's going to get Sparx stuck in Scorch! She trapped me and Moneybags, but I have the key to open the portal!  
  
Spyro put the key on a lock on the portal, and it activated. Moneybags jumped out of it.  
  
Moneybags: Thank you Spyro, *thank you*. How can I ever repay you?  
Spyro: We have to be quick. Elora's gone to try and stop the evil fairy from locking Sparx in Scorch, but she might make in time. Or, even worse, she might get locked in as well.  
  
The group ran to the Scorch portal. They found the evil fairy turning off the Scorch portal. Before Spyro could make it the portal had closed.  
He heard Elora:  
  
Elora: No! We're trapped!  
Spyro: No you're not! I'm opening up the portal now!  
Evil Fairy: Oh no you don't!  
  
The evil fairy kicked at Spyro, knocking the key out of his paws. Hunter ran up and grabbed it.  
  
Spyro: Hunter, you free Elora and Sparx while I deal with this fairy!  
  
Spyro shot a flame at the fairy, but it turned around and started flying away.  
  
Spyro: Oh no you don't!  
  
Spyro ran behind the fairy, shooting flames at it, hitting it every now and then. Suddenly, it turned and flew out the window.  
  
Evil Fairy: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Spyro leapt out of the window, and glided across Autumn Plains, landing at the Winter Tundra portal the fairy had flown into.  
  
-At Winter Tundra-  
  
Spyro ran down the snowy path, chasing the fairy. The fairy was trying to close the courtyard gates, but they weren't moving fast enough. Spyro slipped through just before it closed.  
The evil fairy flew up to the castle and entered the old Ripto's Arena. Spyro followed and entered the castle.  
  
-At Ripto's Arena-  
  
Ripto: So nice to see you.  
Spyro: *gasp* You! What are you doing here?!  
  
Ripto revealed a remote control.  
  
Ripto: The evil fairy was my invention, hahahahahaha. Now, Spyro you will DIE!  
Spyro: How, is a remote control fairy going to kill me?  
Ripto: Now, I will!  
  
Just then a super flame zoomed past Spyro and hit Ripto.  
  
Ripto: Aaaaaaaaaaaarrggh!  
  
Ripto collapsed to the ground.  
Spyro spun around.  
  
Spyro: Hunter! Elora! Sparx!  
Hunter: Who would've thought that Sparx could use the superflame powerup?  
Spyro: What about Zoe?  
Elora: I went back and freed her.  
Spyro: Good. Let's go and relax now.  
  
As they left, the evil fairy's eyes glowed yellow...  
  
================================================================  
  
THE END  
  
Coming Soon: Knuckles Chaotix Poop Fiction & Baldur's Gate II Poop Fiction 


End file.
